


three's company

by poetictragedy



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Biting, Drugs, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smoking, Threesome, bottom!Kendall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(can be show 'verse or RPF; i picked the latter because it's easiest.)</p>
<p>James, Carlos, and Kendall all get high together and decide to fool around with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's company

One minute, they’re passing a joint back and forth; the next, Kendall’s on the bed with James’ lips attached to his neck and Carlos’ hand coasting down the middle of his stomach. He arches into the touch and tips his head back, exposing his throat for James, who takes it as an open invitation to do whatever he wants.

Teeth and tongue and lips ghost over his throat and Kendall’s entire body is hot; he’s trembling, feeling Carlos’ hand on the front of his jeans, where there’s a very noticeable bulge. And yeah, maybe it’s the weed causing him to have this effect, but Kendall’s definitely  _not_  going to say no to Carlos and his hand, which is working to undo his jeans.

James bites at his pulse and drags his teeth down Kendall’s skin, breathing hot against it as he moves back up, taking the other boy’s earlobe between his teeth. He tugs and pulls gently, moving a hand to the other side of Kendall’s neck, cupping it lightly as he drags the tip of his nose along the shell of his ear.

“James,” Kendall moans - keens, really - as he arches off the bed more, pushing his hips up against Carlos’ hand. “Fuck, bite me.”

Growling, James does exactly that: his teeth sink into Kendall’s neck hard enough to draw blood and the other boy winces, moving a hand to the back of James’ head, fingers tangling in his hair. Part of him wonders if he should stop his friend before there’s any bloodshed, but the thought flies out the window when he feels James’ lips on his neck. 

He sucks at the bite mark, eliciting loud moans and whines from Kendall’s chest, grinning against his skin as he laves his tongue over it, a salty taste hitting his tongue. Once James is sure there’s going to be a hickey, he pulls back and kisses Kendall’s jaw lightly, biting it once or twice for good measure — and to hear his friend moan his name, which makes him press his hips against Kendall’s thigh.

Carlos doesn’t say anything, just watches James and Kendall quietly, breathing in deeply as he undoes Kendall’s jeans, slipping his hand inside. He brushes his fingers over the soft — and slightly damp — cotton, fingertips gliding along the length of Kendall’s cock. 

And Kendall’s going crazy, his mind hazy from everything that’s going on. He tries to focus on one thing at once, keeping his head in the game for a moment before he feels Carlos’ hand squeeze around his cock, causing him to groan and twist between his friends. 

“Need to get these off,” Carlos grumbles, moving to straddle Kendall’s legs, his knee knocking against James’ thigh. “Sorry.”

“S’okay.” James laughs against Kendall’s jaw and sucks on it lightly, moving a hand down over his chest, resting it just above his nipple. 

_No, it’s not okay_ , Kendall thinks, huffing as he turns his head to the side, laying his face against the pillow. ”I’m going crazy here,” he says, biting his lip when he feels the rough denim of his jeans slide down his legs slowly.

“We’ll fix it,” Carlos promises, pulling Kendall’s jeans down more before sliding off and kneeling on the bed beside him.

James hums in agreement and goes back to work on kissing Kendall’s neck, rubbing his scruff against his best friend’s skin, breathing against it slowly. He nudges his nose against the inside of Kendall’s jaw and then bites down on his neck again, laving his tongue over the mark as he presses the heel of his hand against Kendall’s nipple.

“Fuck..” Kendall’s voice is breathless and he lifts his hips, helping Carlos take his jeans off all the way. Once they’re off, Carlos tosses them to the side and runs a hand along the outside of Kendall’s leg, making him shiver. “Carlos, please,” his friend begs, turning his head as much as he can, eyes blinking open.

Carlos grins and moves his hand higher, tucking his fingers underneath the waistband of Kendall’s boxers, pulling it away from his skin. “Please what?”

“Fuck me, touch me — god, just do  _anything_ ,” Kendall replies, licking his lips slowly before swallowing, his eyes fluttering shut.

Chuckling quietly, Carlos pulls Kendall’s boxers down and gets them off, tossing the fabric to the floor before straddling his friend’s legs again. He runs his nails along the outside of Kendall’s thighs and moves them closer to his cock, wrapping a hand around the base before stroking slowly.

Both of them moan at the same time and Kendall rocks his hips against Carlos’ hand, breathing in deeply through his nose. James, who was busy sucking and biting Kendall’s neck, finally looks down and bites his lower lip when he sees Carlos’ hand wrapped around Kendall’s cock.

“I’ve got an idea,” James starts, moving a hand down before wrapping his long fingers around Carlos’, guiding it up and down Kendall’s cock. “How about Carlos fucks you and you suck my cock while he does it?”

Kendall groans and rolls his head back and forth on the pillow, chewing on his lip as he thinks about that offer. 

“You’ll love it,” Carlos says, voice low and soft. “I’ll fuck you so good while those pretty lips are wrapped around James’ cock… and you’ll moan around it and  _fuck_ , just thinking about it makes me wanna come.”

Their hands speed up and what little resolve Kendall had left shatters. “Yeah,” he says, too quickly, nodding his head before continuing. “I want that. Want y-you to fuck me while I blow James.”

James and Carlos grin at each other and take their hands away.

“Good boy,” James praises, leaning over to kiss Kendall softly; James tastes like weed and Gatorade and that makes him moan against his friend’s lips, until they’re pulled away.

The other boys move off the mattress and stand at the foot of the bed; Kendall watches as one of James’ hands wraps around the back of Carlos’ neck just as he cranes it. He pushes himself up onto his elbows and licks his lips, eyes fixated on what’s happening a few feet away.

James leans down and kisses Carlos slowly, the hand on the back of his neck moving down, fingers wrapping around the bottom of his shirt. He pulls it up slowly, exposing smooth, tanned skin and Kendall bites his lip, scrambling to sit up, one hand going to his cock; he strokes himself slowly and watches his best friends ease apart, Carlos’ shirt coming off the second they end the kiss.

Licking his lips, Carlos moves his hands to the front of James’ jeans and undoes them quickly, pushing the denim down before sliding his hands up his friend’s thighs. He grabs the hem of James’ shirt and pushes it up, pulling the fabric off before tossing it over the taller boy’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Kendall groans from the bed, moving to pull his own shirt off, tossing it aimlessly. He bites his lip when James and Carlos look at him, both grinning before going back to undressing each other.

While Kendall watches them, Carlos moves his hands down and slips them underneath the waistband of James’ boxer briefs, pushing them down slowly as he leans in, peppering the other boy’s chest with small kisses. He smiles when James tips his head back and lets out a sigh, both of his hands moving to Carlos’ jeans, thumb playing with the button before he pops it.

When their limbs get tangled, James laughs and gently pushes Carlos’ hands away so he can finish undoing his jeans. Once they’re undone, he pulls back and smiles at Carlos, licking his lips before biting the lower one, nodding pointedly down at his briefs. 

Carlos takes no time in pulling James’ briefs down, letting the fabric pool around his ankles, along with his jeans, and he whistles when he looks at the other boy’s body, eyes roaming up and down slowly. He stifles a giggle when he notices the blush fleeting across James’ cheeks and he stands on his tiptoes, kissing his friend slowly, before pulling back.

“I’m  _dying_  here,” Kendall complains, the hand on his dick moving a little faster.

“We’re coming,” Carlos says, laughing as he steps back and gets out of his own jeans and boxers, kicking them away; James does the same with his own clothes and they get back onto the bed slowly.

James sits next to Kendall and kisses his shoulder softly, whispering against it, “Let me lay down.”

Biting his lip, Kendall nods and moves over so that James can sit in his spot, watching as the other boy leans against the headboard, legs spread slightly. He’s wearing a ‘come here’ grin and Kendall obeys the silent command, moving to settle between his legs, leaning down to kiss James’ stomach lightly, feeling a hand curl around the back of his neck.

After watching his friends for a moment, Carlos moves to the nightstand, grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He pulls back and kneels behind Kendall, popping the bottle open before pouring the thin liquid onto his fingers, pressing them against his friend’s entrance.

Kendall yelps, but spreads his legs and pushes his ass out further anyway.

“Tell me if it hurts,” is all Carlos says as he slips two slick fingers into Kendall, inching them in slowly as he moves his free hand along the other boy’s back, fingers skimming over his skin slowly.

“Aah, fuck..” Kendall moans, pressing his forehead against James’ chest, sucking in a breath; he holds it for a moment and exhales when he feels Carlos’ fingers slide in all the way. There’s pain and a dull burn but  having the digits inside him isn’t completely unpleasant and Kendall even starts moving his hips back, trying to encourage Carlos to keep going.

Carlos starts moving his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them until Kendall is moaning and pushing back against him. He pulls his fingers out and presses another against his entrance, slipping three digits inside Kendall slowly, pressing his palm flat against the middle of his back.

“You’re okay,” James whispers, carding his fingers through Kendall’s hair slowly, moving his free hand over the other boy’s shoulder. “It’ll stop hurting soon.”

Nodding, Kendall clenches his eyes shut and tries to calm himself down, feeling the entire length of Carlos’ fingers move inside of him. He’s given a moment to adjust and he breathes in and out slowly, eventually nodding his head and giving Carlos the okay to keep going.

It only takes a few more minutes to work Kendall open; Carlos scissors his fingers as much as he can, pulling them out slowly before pushing them back in, groaning at the way Kendall’s muscles clench around the digits. When he’s done, Carlos pulls his fingers out and opens the condom wrapper, pulling the latex out before rolling it over his cock, pouring lube over the shaft, stroking it in slowly.

He nudges the head against Kendall’s entrance, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other wrapped tightly around Kendall’s hip. Biting his lip, Carlos pushes in slowly and groans in unison with the boy in front of him, keeping his lower lip caught between his teeth until he bottoms out.

“Fuck,” James groans, watching Carlos over top of Kendall’s shoulders. “So fucking hot watching you fuck him, Litos.”

Carlos looks up and smiles at James, licking his lips. “He feels -  _ngh_ \- fucking amazing,” he says, breathlessly, as he pulls his cock out of Kendall halfway, before slamming into him.

Letting his mouth fall open, Kendall moans and digs his fingertips against James’ side, pressing down against him, feeling the head of his friend’s cock brush against his stomach.

James smooths a hand over the back of Kendall’s head and breathes deeply. “You ready to suck my cock?” 

“Yeah,” Kendall croaks, swallowing thickly as he moves down, wrapping a hand around the base of James’ length. He flicks his tongue against the head and wraps his lips around it, moaning as he feels Carlos thrust in and out of him slowly, working up a steady rhythm. 

The feeling of Kendall’s lips around his cock makes James moan and he tips his head back against the headboard, tangling his fingers in the light brown locks underneath his hand. He gives Kendall’s hair a tug and pulls him forward a bit, silently encouraging him to keep going, to take another inch or two into his mouth.

At the foot of the bed, Carlos watches James’ mouth fall open and then flicks his gaze down at Kendall, who’s bobbing his head up and down slowly. He groans and keeps fucking his best friend, both hands wrapped around his hips, blunt fingernails digging into pale skin, making Kendall moan loudly around James’ cock.

“Fucking hell,” James gasps, moving his other hand to the top of Kendall’s head, eyes fluttering shut. “This was… the  _best idea_ ,” he breathes, licking his lips once he’s done speaking, feeling half of his cock slide into Kendall’s mouth with no problems.

“Yeah,” Carlos agrees, muttering the word through grit teeth. He slows his hips down and draws his cock out of Kendall at an unbearably slow pace before shoving it back into him, hips slapping against his ass roughly.

Kendall groans Carlos’ name around James’ cock, relaxing his throat before taking the entire length into his mouth. He gags a bit at first and pulls off completely, giving himself a moment before going back down again, his hands pressed against the outside of James’ thighs.

The hands on the back of his head tighten and Kendall feels James’ hips start to move, his cock slipping in and out of his mouth slowly. Without thinking, Kendall scrapes his teeth against James’ length and groans loudly when his best friend hisses and says his name, fingers gripping his hair harder.

“What’s the matter?” Carlos asks, stilling his hips for a moment.

“Ah, n-nothing’s wrong,” James answers, moaning the words out as he drops his chin toward his chest again, eyes snapping open to meet Carlos’ gaze. “Just a little bit of teeth used,” he explains, chuckling breathlessly.

In that moment, Kendall blushes and groans, sucking James cock hard in an attempt to make up for scraping him with his teeth. When he starts sucking again, James moves his hips slowly and lets his head fall back, eyes snapping shut, Kendall’s name a gasp on his lips.

Watching his friends, Carlos starts slamming in and out of Kendall roughly, feeling his orgasm approach already, but he tries his best to prolong it. He slows down, dragging his cock out of Kendall before teasing his entrance with the head, before slipping back in and groaning loudly.

All three of them are sweating and Carlos leans forward, pressing his forehead against Kendall’s slick skin, right between his shoulders. He pants heavily and digs his fingertips into Kendall’s hips even harder, slipping one hand around to touch his cock lightly. When he does that, Kendall bucks back against him and moans around James’ cock, causing him to curse out loud.

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last long.” James’ voice is broken and Carlos groans when he hears it, nodding - mostly to himself - when he hears his friend speak. 

“Me either,” he agrees, wrapping a hand around the middle of Kendall’s cock, stroking him slowly. “Wanna feel Kendall come first.”

_Oh christ,_  Kendall thinks to himself as he sucks James’ cock with everything he has, moving a hand to his balls. He rolls them between his fingers as he sucks, bobbing his head up and down before deepthroating James, swallowing around him.

James moves one of his hands to the back of Carlos’ head and grabs a handful of hair as he rocks his hips up against Kendall’s mouth, moaning loudly. He knows that he’s getting close and he moans, cutting himself off with a gasp as his orgasm hits and he feels Kendall gag around him, loosening up on his grip to allow the other boy to pull off as much as he can.

When he pulls back, some come lands on his lips and Kendall licks them slowly, listening to the noises James and Carlos are making; he pushes his hips back against Carlos and moans loudly, letting his head fall between his shoulders. The top of his head rests against Carlos’ and he feels a hand move to his own, fingers tangling together.

“Come on, Kendall,” Carlos moans as he lifts his head, kissing Kendall’s shoulder once before turning to touch his lips to his ear. “Come for me,” he whispers, slamming his hips against Kendall’s again, stroking his cock quickly.

Swallowing thickly, James moves his free hand to Kendall’s chest and tweaks his nipple between his forefinger and thumb, rubbing it slowly. The combination of James’ hand working on his nipple, the feeling of Carlos’ cock slamming in and out of him, and the hand on his cock… Kendall can’t take it anymore.

“Carlos,” Kendall moans, biting down on his lip as he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into his friend’s hand, gasping. “James, fuck… _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come.”

With two more thrusts and a few more strokes of Carlos’ hand, Kendall comes and groans both Carlos and James’ names, panting heavily. Come hits James’ leg and most of it gets on the bed between them, but Kendall doesn’t care; his entire body is trembling from his orgasm and he’s breathing hard, sweat saturating his hair.

When Kendall comes, his muscles clench around Carlos’ cock and he keeps fucking him roughly, feeling his own orgasm fast approaching. He straightens up and grips Kendall’s hips tightly, slamming into him with everything he has, gasping and moaning both of his friend’s names, fingernails digging into Kendall’s skin.

It only takes a handful of thrusts and Carlos is coming, burying himself deep inside of Kendall as he does, hips pressed tightly against his ass. His fingers tighten and relax around the other boy’s hips and Carlos lets his head fall back, groaning as he comes down, licking his lips.

James chuckles and slumps against the headboard, eyes flicking from Carlos to Kendall as he bites his lip. “That was… fun,” he says, laughing when Kendall groans, laying his head against James’ stomach.

“Yeah, it was.” Carlos chuckles and takes a deep breath, huffing quickly. “You alright, Kendall?”

“Mm?” 

“Carlos asked if you were okay,” James whispers, squeezing his hand lightly as he moves the other through his hair.

Kendall blinks and smiles, kissing James’ stomach. “I’m just fine,” he answers, his lips moving against James’ skin as he speaks.

Nodding, Carlos slides out of Kendall with a grunt and takes the condom off, tying a knot in it before slipping out of bed. He moves to the bathroom and nearly slips once or twice — while Kendall and James snicker at him — before he gets to the door, disappearing through it.

He comes out a moment later to Kendall and James laying on the bed, Kendall’s body wrapped around the other boy’s. Carlos grins and moves onto the mattress again, taking a spot behind Kendall, pressing his chest against his back; he leans down and kisses Kendall’s shoulder lightly, sighing against it.


End file.
